Eres mi Gatito y tu mi Cachorro
by Blacky Kitty
Summary: Horo viaja a China donde se hospeda en la casa de los Tao. Muy pronto tanto Ren como el ainu descubren sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el otro. Sin embargo... ¿podrán hacer que los padres de Ren les acepten como pareja? ¿O serán rechazados con toda la humillación que esto implica? Lean y averiguen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, fueron ideados por Hiroyuki Takei.

**Advertencias:** Primero que nada, yaoi, slash o como quieran llamarle y lemon, nada más… o al menos eso creo ^^

– – –

**Capítulo I: Vergüenza**

Se sentía cansado, el cuerpo le pesaba ya no quería siquiera pensar en lo que estaba por venir en su vida como estudiante y como heredero de todo lo que tenía su familia. Hacía buen tiempo que había comenzado con sus estudios nuevamente y la escuela le estaba destrozando toda su rutina diaria, y eso que todavía no llegaba al momento culminante del año. Pensó que ese año iba a ser más tranquilo, pero no. Descubrió que con el Shaman Fight se había atrasado mucho y le tomaría bastante trabajo repuntar.

Dejó tirada su mochila en el suelo. Hubiera preferido seguir con sus estudios en su propia casa, como decía su padre, pero Jun y sus ideas revolucionarias le habían, prácticamente, obligado a llevar al día una escuela común como el resto de los chicos de China. Tenía deseos de matarle en ese mismo instante, pero no pudo porque era su hermana. Jun había pasado demasiado tiempo con Pilika Usui, hasta parecía que las ideas de ésta se le habían contagiado.

Suspiró pesadamente y caminó por su mansión, aunque no era tan grande como las demás. Sí, los Tao tienen diferentes mansiones para las diferentes épocas del año. A pesar de que buscó y rebuscó, no encontró a nadie. La mansión estaba desierta. Sobre una de las mesas del comedor principal había una nota, la tomó y la leyó. La letra era de su hermana, en ella decía que había salido con unas amigas y que sus padres llegarían más tarde de lo habitual. No le importó mucho esos datos, después de todo había comida, sólo debía calentarla; y no tenía mucha hambre, había comido algo antes de regresar a casa.

Volteó el papel y leyó un dato que le importaba un poco más: Horo-Horo se había marchado a unas clases extras de chino y llegaría tarde, muy tarde. Desde hacía un mes que el Usui estaba por la mansión de los Tao. Había llegado a China como estudiante de intercambio de Japón, pero Ren no creía ni la mitad de eso. Para él, al muchacho lo habían mandado lejos para que dejara de fastidiar en la escuela de Hokkaido a la que iba. No podía creer que el chico fuera transferido por sus buenas notas en lengua y en idioma extranjero.

Leyó de nuevo el nombre del joven: Horo-Horo. Ese apodo ya no era eso para él, se había vuelto un poco más que el nombre simple de una persona común. Para él ese nombre adquiría un significado muy distinto, un significado muy importante y casi crucial en su vida.

Suspiró y dejó la nota en la mesa donde la había encontrado. Vio la hora, era demasiado temprano para irse a la cama y también para cenar. Como sentía el cuerpo cansado, decidió tomar un baño en las aguas termales de su propia casa. Eso es lo que hace especial a esta mansión: las aguas termales. Y es que se encontraba entre las montañas, casi nadie sabía de su existencia, y los Tao aprovecharon esto para construir su casa y gozar de ese beneficio ellos solos.

Se dirigió al cuarto previo a salir al "jardín de los lagos", allí dejó su ropa y salió sólo con un par de toallas. Una de ellas se la colgó alrededor del cuello y la otra la enroscó alrededor de su cintura, aunque estuviera solo no iba a andar desnudo por la casa. Cuando estuvo al lado del agua, se quitó la toalla, la colgó sobre una de las rocas grandes que había alrededor y se introdujo en el agua.

Desde donde se hallaba podía ver las ventanas laterales de la mansión. La cual tenía tres pisos y cada uno contaba con espaciosas habitaciones, por lo que algunas tenían dos ventanas. Sin embargo, todas las luces de las dos plantas más altas –donde estaban los cuartos de los huéspedes de la casa– estaban apagadas, dando por sentado la idea de que estaba vacía.

Ren suspiró y elevó la cabeza, sintiendo la tibieza del agua, que le llegaba hasta el pecho. La luna sobre él le hizo sentir tranquilo. Por primera vez, estaba sólo y sin distracciones. Unas cuantas imágenes pasaron por su mente. Imágenes pertenecientes a dos días atrás. En ellas podía recordar, con claridad, cómo el chico ainu le había arrebatado un beso. Sí, en un comienzo estuvo a punto de golpearlo y de alejarlo, pero muy pronto sintió que ese no era otro juego del ainu. Lo había besado por amor y nada más…

_Sus lenguas se tocaron levemente. Pues Horo no insistió con que el muchacho le siguiera el juego. Ren se veía sonrojado y podía ver en sus ojos la vergüenza de estar correspondiendo a un beso de él. No le molestaba poner incómodo al Tao, es más, adoraba cuando se ponía completamente rojo y que eso fuera su culpa, no obstante con eso era distinto. No quería que el chico lo viera como un completo depravado que quería ir rápido al grano._

_Muy pronto se separaron por la falta de aire, y se miraron. Ninguno de los dos recordaba cómo era que habían llegado a esa situación, aunque si el preguntaban a Ren, éste diría que fue por culpa de que Jun hubiera cocinado galletas de chocolate. En parte es cierto, dado que cuando el menor de los Tao comió una de esas galletas, el Usui no se la arrebató con la mano, sino con la boca. Allí comenzó todo, pero todo debe terminar._

— _¿Acaso estás drogado, Horo-Horo? —le preguntó separándolo con ambas manos de sí._

— _¿El amor es una droga? —respondió el otro con un sonrisa de satisfacción._

_Ambos se miraron. Se podía ver una cierta química entre ellos, algo que ninguno de los dos había mostrado con alguien más. Horo le sonrió y se le acercó, como si lo estuviera acorralando. Ren sólo se sonrojó y se hizo hacia atrás, quedando contra la pared. _

— _¿Dijiste amor? —preguntó Ren anonadado, sin poder salir de la sorpresa de ver al ainu tan cerca._

—_Sí —respondió con la mayor naturalidad, pasando la mano por el cabello del Tao. —Sinceramente… no pude olvidarte… ¿o acaso crees que estoy aquí sólo por amor a la educación?_

—_Bueno… —comenzó a decir pero el otro chico le interrumpió._

—_Sí, te amo, no tengo otra explicación a lo que siento —le dijo casi en un suspiro._

—_Yo… también —le correspondió._

_Ren se dio cuenta de que en Horo había algo especial desde que lo vio con su cara de idiota en el torneo. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero sabía que ese chico iba a ser suyo. Pese a ello, su orgullo hacía que lo odiara lo más que podía o al menos intentarlo, sin éxito vale aclarar. En el fondo, nunca pudo quitárselo de la mente y ninguna muchacha llenó el vacío que le dejó el Usui en el corazón._

_La sorpresa de Horo se hizo evidente en su cara. No podía creer que Ren le dijera eso. Él también le amaba, él también se sentía atraído. Por suerte, no tenía algo que temer. Su mayor miedo era ser rechazado, pero desde ese momento su miedo se volvió olvido. Movido por la confianza, acercó un poco más su cabeza a la del muchacho, pero en ese momento se escuchó el crujido de la puerta._

— _¿Ren? ¿Estás aquí? —dijo la voz angelical de la taoísta._

— _¿Qué necesitas, hermana? —le preguntó Ren. Quien en sólo fracciones de segundos había cambiado la mueca de su rostro y se hallaba apoyado, de brazos cruzados, contra la pared._

—_Ah… papá te llama —dijo y le sonrió. —Oh, lo lamento, hola Horo-Horo —comunicó al notar que él también estaba allí._

_Horo estaba sentado en una silla, junto a la mesa, mientras bebía un poco de jugo. Ni siquiera Ren había podido distinguir el momento en el que chico se había movido por el lugar y sentado allí en esa apariencia tan tranquila._

—_Hola, Jun —le saludó con la mano y una sonrisa._

—_Bien, vamos Ren —dijo la muchacha y le indico a él que la siguiera._

_El chico comenzó a caminar fuera de la cocina. En el breve recorrido, le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Horokeu. Éste asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo lo que había pasado, pero igualmente ansiosos por volver a sentir sus labios en los del chino. Se podría decir que le lanzó un beso, que Ren ignoró._

Ahora ese recuerdo le parecía tan extraño. Durante esos dos días, los dos se habían tratado como siempre. Él insultaba al ainu y éste le hacía enfadar a diario. No había habido ningún cambio en el comportamiento de ninguno de los dos. Parecía como si nada hubiera pasado. Y eso era lo que hacía dudar a Ren. ¿Habrá sido algo real? ¿O simplemente el japonés estaba borracho y no sabía lo que decía?

Pero esos labios no tenían sabor a alcohol, no tenían un sabor a algo malo, sino al contrario. Le parecieron sinceros y los aceptó, lo que demostraba que al menos de su parte era todo verdad. No obstante, la unión entre ellos sería imposible. Él era un Tao y de seguro su padre lo castraría antes de saber que a su hijo le gusta un hombre. Desde siempre le han dicho que eso no está bien, que es lo peor del mundo, y ahora él iba en contra de lo único medianamente bueno que le había enseñado su familia.

Vio la luz de una de las habitaciones superiores encenderse y a un par de siluetas moverse dentro. De inmediato reconoció a sus padres que acababan de entrar en la habitación. Sólo ver su silueta le hacía recordar que lo que él sentía estaba mal. El sólo ver la figura de En Tao le hacía sentir como la oveja negra de la familia. La oveja a la que hay que excluir.

Se mantuvo un tiempo contemplando la luz tenue del lugar, pero después de unos minutos, la luz se apagó. Sus padres se habían acostado por fin y él se sintió nuevamente solo con sus recuerdos y pensamientos. Suspiró, quería volver a ver a Horo, pero no quería besarlo, siquiera tocarlo. La abstinencia lo mataba, pero la vergüenza de creerse un bicho raro dentro de la Gran Dinastía Tao le hacía no querer verlo nunca más.

Para su gracia y desgracia a la vez, la puerta se abrió de par en par. En ella pudo distinguir la figura del muchacho que había ocupado su mente por los últimos dos días. Horo-Horo estaba ahí, con sólo una toalla que le cubría de la cintura para abajo y sin siquiera esa banda que siempre llevaba en la frente. Sin ella se hacía mucho más marcada la diferencia entre el celeste y el negro de su cabello bicolor.

Intercambiaron miradas. Ninguno esperaba ver al otro allí, esperaban estar solos; mas el destino los juntó de nuevo. Horo inspiró y caminó un poco, hasta colocarse al lado de Ren y sumergirse en el agua caliente, emitiendo un suspiro de alivio. Las toallas del muchacho colgaban de una roca, al igual que de las de Ren.

Por unos segundos se mantuvieron callados. Sin saber exactamente qué decirse, pues comprendían que debían aprovechar ese momento de soledad que tenían.

—Está linda la noche —comentó Horo y miró al chico a su lado.

—Sí —dijo Ren —. Bastante confortante —comentó, pero no se atrevió a mirar a su amigo.

A pesar de no verlo directamente, Ren podía sentir cómo la mirada del Usui se le clavaba. Parecía que esa mirada lo atravesara y le incitara a que también lo mirase. Aunque luego se arrepintió, decidió seguir su instinto y mirar al muchacho.

— ¿Qué? —le preguntó.

—Nada —contestó le ainu, aún sin dejar de verlo —. ¿Por qué?

— ¡Deja de verme así! —le dijo como si fuera una orden.

— ¿Así cómo? —preguntó Horo con una sonrisa.

— ¡No te hagas el tonto, tonto! —le contestó empujándolo con el dedo índice en la frente y volteando la cabeza, evitando verlo siquiera.

—… ¡Oh vamos, Ren! —dijo Horo, sobándose la frente. —Voltea… No verás nada que no hayas visto ya —comentó sonriendo.

La última frase sacó un ligero color rojo de las mejillas de Ren. Interpretó esa frase como una insinuación desubicada. Simplemente se molestó porque se sintió acusado de algo que no era, lo cual es mentira, pero Ren quería engañarse a sí mismo.

El chino se volteó y lo miró enojado, su cabello se había puesto aún más en punta.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ren, no…! —comenzó a decir el Usui, pero sólo recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Qué quisiste decir, idiota?!

— ¡Eres un chico, yo también! —comenzó a decir, sobándose la cabeza, le había golpeado muy fuerte. —Tenemos los mismos órganos, no tengo nada que tu no tengas… —se quejó un poco por el dolor —, a eso me refería. ¡Malpensado!

Ren se puso rojo, su cabeza había maquinado en cualquier dirección menos en la más lógica de todas. Se avergonzó aún más cuando se vio a sí mismo pensando en cosas como esas. Sin embargo se volteó y le miró. No se sintió tan excitado como pensaba, por suerte su cuerpo era frío como su mente, o casi tanto.

—Hubieras sido más claro, estúpido.

—No utilizaré más frases así contigo —respondió aún sobándose la cabeza, donde muy pronto tendría un buen chichón.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos. El silencio más incómodo que pudieron haber tenido esos dos. La vista del ainu, sin querer, bajó hacia la entrepierna de Ren. Éste se puso rojo al notar esto. Lo único que atinó a hacer fue a gritarle. Sólo eso fue suficiente para hacer que se desataran las peleas. A pesar de ello, esta riña terminó de una manera muy distinta a las anteriores.

Por alguna razón, quizá por deseo, Horo se fue acercando más y más a Ren, mientras se gritaban mutuamente. El ainu llegó a un punto en le ninguno de los dos se gritó por sentirse tan cercano. Y, como fue su impulso, fue el Usui quien metió la mano primero. Acarició torpemente el miembro del chino, haciendo que éste le pateara bajo el agua con fuerza tal que lo hizo retroceder. En ese momento, el de Hokkaido notó le sonrojo en las mejillas del Tao.

— ¡Idiota! —le gritó el chino girándose, dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

Horo se sobó un poco la pierna y luego miró con rencor al chico. No lo había rechazado, y en el fondo sabía que no estaba enojado, si fuera así se hubiera parado e ido de allí. Esto último le había hecho tener una cierta esperanza y tener fe en salir vivo de su siguiente idea.

—Pero Ren —comenzó a decir al tiempo que se acercaba —, la última vez no pude hacerlo… y ya han pasado dos días… —la última frase la dijo ya comenzando a tocar uno de los hombros del Tao.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —contestó el chino. Sí, era una pregunta tan obvia que era tonta, pero ninguno cayó en cuenta de eso.

—Que me dejes tocarte —le respondió abrazándolo por la espalda.

—No —contestó, moviéndose un poco para zafarse del agarre. Pero como en realidad no quería eso, no hizo el mayor esfuerzo en quitárselo. —Menos ahora… podrían vernos…

—No seas malo —le dijo al tiempo que le rodeaba con la mano y le acariciaba la panza para después subir con su mano hasta el pecho, haciendo que relajara los brazos. —Sólo será un poquito… lo prometo… ¿si? —terminó de decir en tono suplicante.

—No, Horo… espera —comentó, pero ya era tarde. El cuerpo del Usui lo había comenzado a empujar lentamente hasta colocarlo apoyado contra el costado de la "laguna".

Ren sintió por un breve momento, el miembro del muchacho acariciándole le muslo y subiendo hasta su trasero. Presintió lo que seguiría, y no quería. Temía por el ruido que iban a hacer y porque sus padres se despertaran. Por esas razones, volvió a empujar a Horo y se impulsó con los brazos para poder salir del agua.

Horokeu apenas sí sintió le golpe, y al verlo no pudo evitar seguirlo. Cuando tuvo solo una pierna fuera, tomó al chino por le brazo. Ren no pudo siquiera moverse, pues fue atraído hacia el cuerpo del de Hokkaido. Sí, el muchacho hizo un esfuerzo porque el chico lo suelte, pero eran esfuerzos en vano.

—No, Horo… No seas estúpido… ahora no —le decía, mas el otro lo ignoraba.

Con un movimiento un tanto torpe, logró que el de cabellos azules lo soltara y alcanzó a sentarse únicamente. Horokeu, ni lento ni perezoso, también se sentó y lo sujetó por la cintura. Lo atrajo un poco hacia sí y empezó a acariciarlo de nuevo, iniciando por la pelvis. Pasó su lengua por le cuello del chino y lo beso tiernamente, prestando cierto cuidado a su nuca.

Ren se estremeció, no obstante no hizo nada para detenerlo. Se movió un poco, sintiendo que comenzaba a excitarse por las caricias. Sin embargo, sintió como el otro cambió el movimiento de sus dedos. Le produjo cosquillas, no se rió ya que no logró esbozar una sonrisa, pero esas cosquillas fueron suficientes como para hacer que su cuerpo flaqueara. Aprovechando esto, que era lo que planeaba, Horo le empujó colocándolo debajo de él y boca abajo.

Como intento de negación, Ren se apoyó con las manos en el suelo. No quedó en cuatro patas, pero su torso no tocaba el piso de tierra. Ignoraba que esa posición era más que suficiente para hacer que el ainu se sintiera satisfecho.

—No resistes, ¿verdad? —le comentó el de Hokkaido al oído, para después darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Horo, no lo hagas… —fue lo único que atinó a hacer.

—No te preocupes… —comenzó a decirle, al tiempo que dirigía su mano hasta tocar el miembro de otro. —No tardaré… —siguió diciéndole mientras le masajeaba.

—No… —comenzó a decir y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo vivo. Su mirada se fue hacia la habitación de sus padres, la luz todavía estaba apagada. Probablemente, si él no hacía ruido no se despertarían.

Mas imposible contenerse con la mano de Horo masturbando su miembro. Sentía sus manos en toda su entrepierna, desde sus testículos hasta su pene, la pelvis y sus muslos. Un cosquilleo le invadió y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no dejar escapar un gemido.

La mano que tenía libre aún, la posó sobre el trasero del chino, le acarició con la misma pasión que la otra mano lo hacía. Ren disfrutaba con eso, la preocupación era opacada por su satisfacción, no obstante hubo un par de segundos, casi minutos, donde no sintió sus carisias, pero después regresaron. Con la diferencia que se sentían húmedas. Muy pronto sintió uno de los dedos cerca de una zona quizá demasiado sensible.

—Espera —le dijo, pero Horo lo ignoró.

El chico ya había decidido no detenerse. Metió uno de sus dedos en el ano del menor de los dos. Ren se mordió la lengua un poco más fuerte por no dejar escapar un gemido. Y más si la otra mano le sujetaba el pene y le seguí masajeando, jalando suavemente. Otro dedo en su entrada le hizo caer en cuenta del dolor, sin embargo no gritó. Movió un poco la cabera, pero esperando no corresponderle mucho, aunque su cuerpo lo pidiera.

—Que rápido… eres fácil —comentó Horo. Ya el sonrojo de Ren fue general. Comprendió la razón de esas palabras, y es que había tenido una erección. Demasiado rápido según Horo, lo que lo llevó a sentirse más humillado de lo que realmente estaba.

El shaman del hielo siguió metiendo y sacando sus dedos, simulando penetraciones y asegurándose de que la excitación del otro no fuera menor que la suya. Cuando creyó que ya era hora, decidió reemplazar sus dedos con su propio miembro. Primero le dijo a Ren, advirtiéndole lo que iba a hacer, mas éste simplemente sintió como estaba llegando a su límite, ya no podía contenerse más. Miró con desesperación la ansiada ventana, todavía oscura.

Comenzó a sentir cómo el miembro del muchacho entraba en él. La respiración se le agitó y un par de lágrimas le corrieron por la mejilla. No eran por el dolor, sino por la vergüenza. Vergüenza de sentirse lo más bajo de su dinastía, vergüenza de estar haciendo algo que él mismo juzgaba de incorrecto y estar disfrutándolo, pero sobre todo, vergüenza porque ya se sentía venir y no quería, realmente no quería.

— ¡Detente! —dijo casi en un grito.

Nuevamente fue ignorado y para cuando sintió todo el miembro del muchacho dentro, ya no pudo contenerse. Acompañando a su orgasmo, un gemido se le escapó de entre los labios. Sonó como a un estruendo agudo, como el de un gato. Un maullido felino se escapó de la boca del Tao. Lo que excitó a Horo, quien lo embistió levemente, no obstante se quedó quieto cuando sintió el semen en su mano.

Realmente el Tao tenía razón. Debería haberse detenido. Ren, con sólo escucharse, elevó la mirada, deseando que la luz no se prendiera, rogando que no se encendiera. Tan pendiente estaba de la ventana que ni cuenta se dio cuando el de Hokkaido se retiró de su interior, al igual que no notó como debajo de sí se iba formando un charco de su propio semen. El que sí lo notó fue Horo, pero también notó la mirada sonrojada y preocupada del chico.

Al hacerlo comprendió realmente lo que quería decirle. Se sintió mal por no haberle hecho caso y porque ahora quizá tendría problemas con su familia por su culpa. Ya no podía detenerse a ese punto, ya le había provocado un orgasmo y sabía que Ren no podría dejarlo parar. Decidió que lo ayudaría en el futuro, pero que en ese momento intentaría desviar su atención. Y más cuando vio que la luz se encendía.

Rápidamente, Horo volteó a Ren, intentando que no viera la luz de la ventana. Éste se dejó hacer, ya no podía evitar nada. Ni que su cuerpo reaccionara ni que su mente deseara. Horo le acarició la mejilla, le lamió suavemente, limpiándole las lágrimas que habían corrido por ellos. Sus ojos dorados, verdaderamente le hacían recordar a un felino, inclusive la posición de sus manos le recordaban la delicadeza de los gatos.

—Ah… gatito… —le dijo pasando su lengua por su pecho y bajando un poco más.

Ren, al escuchar la palabra "gatito", tomó al muchacho por le cabello y lo elevó hacia donde él pudiera verlo a los ojos.

Lo que Horo quería era poder probar un poco de su chico, poder sentir el sabor de su semilla y deseaba hacerlo gemir nuevamente. Deseaba desprender de sus labios un nuevo maullido que le hiciera excitar más de lo que ya estaba. Sin embargo, que el otro lo jale no estaba en sus planes. Sólo se quejó un poco por el tirón de pelo, mas cuando se encontró con la mirada severa del Tao se quedó callado.

Ren quería insultarlo, pero algo se lo impidió. Sólo vio sus ojos, cómo había cerrado uno producto del jalón de cabello. Tenía la mirada, extrañamente, inocente, algo que le sorprendió. Comprendió que, pese a ser mayor que él, su compañero era un tanto infantil y se guiaba por instinto, simples instintos que él no podía ejercer completamente por la vergüenza. También había cierta trasparencia en su mirar. Le demostraba que realmente lo amaba, no había ni un gramo de mentira. Sólo una vez vio esa mirada en otro ser y por muy denigrante que sea, era la de un perro.

—Ren —le llamó el chico, — ¿me sueltas? —siguió diciendo moviendo un poco la cabeza, esperando que le chino lo soltara ya.

—Claro… cachorro —le comentó, soltándole el cabello.

— ¿Me estás llamando perro? —preguntó sin poder creer que Ren se animara a llamarle de alguna manera "diferente".

—No, te llamé cachorro —dijo y le empujó.

Horo cayó de espaldas en el agua, lo que causó que todo, incluso su cabeza, se sumergiera. Pasaron unos segundos sin que saliera, en ese momento Ren se preocupó un poco. Razón por la cual se acercó al borde de la laguna caliente y miró en su interior.

— ¿Horo-Horo? —preguntó llamándolo. Como respuesta recibió una par de manos que lo sostuvieron por los hombros y lo jalaron hacia abajo.

En cuando logró sacar la cabeza de debajo del agua, sus ojos se chocaron con los del ainu. Éste sonreía con mucha inocencia, como si lo que acababa de hacer no fuera la gran cosa, pero para Ren esa sonrisa era de burla. Lo había tirado al agua y le había provocado un orgasmo, y con él, un gemido muy vergonzante, eso no se iba a quedar así.

Ren se le acercó con su mirada amenazante, esa mirada que siempre le había hecho retroceder. Horo tragó saliva, no quería ni imaginarse lo enojado que podía estar Ren Tao por lo que acababa de hacerle. Sí, ambos se habían divertido, pero a veces a su chico le gustaba divertirse a costa del sufrimiento ajeno, y eso sí le daba miedo.

—Gatito… sabes que eso fue una broma —dijo aún alejándose del Tao.

—Sí, lo sé cachorro idiota —comentó acercándose y tomándolo del pelo, para acercarlo a él.

—Ren, duele —le dijo cerrando un solo ojo, producto de tirón de cabello.

— ¿Y eso qué? —le dijo altaneramente rodeándolo y colocándose detrás de él. —Odio que las cosas queden inconclusas, y lo sabes…

— ¿Ren? ¿Qué estás…? —comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió sintiendo la mano del Tao acariciándole la pelvis.

El chico siguió bajando con su mano hasta dar con el miembro erecto de Horo. Sabía que no tardaría mucho hacerlo llegar al estado que él quería, siendo que ya tenía excitación previa. Pero no tuvo en cuenta que el muchacho gimiera sonoramente por el contacto de su mano con su piel. Se puso un poco rojo, mas no iba a detenerse.

Comenzó a masajear el miembro del ainu lentamente, el otro chico no hizo ningún movimiento que le indicase que se detenga. Es más, parecía que Horo le pedía que siguiera con cada gemido que emitía. Con la otra mano, recorrió el trasero del muchacho, haciendo copia fiel de los movimientos que él ya había llevado a cabo en su cuerpo. Y como copia fiel, introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de su compañero. Un nuevo gemido salió de sus labios.

Horo sentía como el otro chico simulaba penetraciones con sus dedos. El agua le llegaba hasta los hombros, por lo que la distorsión del líquido impedía que viera exactamente lo que Ren le hacía. Y no quería verlo tampoco, sólo le importaba sentirlo. Pese a ello muy pronto se dio cuenta de que si el chino no se detenía pronto, él no podría resistirse más. Pateó al chico, pero sólo logró hacer que el otro introdujera más dedos en su entrada causando un poco más de dolor.

—Ren… espera… no —comenzó a decir.

—Yo dije lo mismo y no te detuviste —contestó le Tao con cierta bronca en su tono de voz.

Horo se sintió acorralado por sus propios actos. Lo justo era justo; y le parecía que lo que decía Ren era muy justo. Se dejó tocar y penetrar sin mostrar objeción alguna, sí para él era muy placentero, mas sentía que ya no aguantaba más, por lo que volvió a rogarle a Ren que se detenga, sin éxito alguno.

El chino movió su mano más rápidamente, recorriendo su pene y jalándole suavemente de la punta. Le causaba un leve dolor, pero era porque su piel era mucho más sensible allí, por lo que gemidos eran lo único que se oía.

—No… espera… no aguantaré —le dijo como un ruego.

—Entonces no aguantes —contestó ya reemplazando los dedos por su propio miembro.

Un grito ahogado salió de la boca del de Hokkaido. Sí, no aguantó más. Incluso en eso se consideraban ciertamente parecidos; en cuanto Horo sintió el pene de su chico dentro, no pudo detener el orgasmo. Pese al agua, Ren sintió el semen en su mano y los gemidos de Horo, con eso se sintió satisfecho.

El agua se fue tiñendo de un color opaco, Horo no podía creer que él hubiera hecho eso. La respiración la tenía agitada y veía como su semilla se mezclaba con el agua en donde él mismo estaba. Le produjo cierto asco, quizá era más chica de lo que él pensaba. Dio un gemido más al sentir la mano de Ren apretando su miembro levemente. Empero, sólo segundos después dejó de sentir el miembro de éste dentro, su mano dejó de tocarlo. Se quedó inmóvil un tiempo y para cuando reaccionó vio a Ren parado delante de él, cubriéndose con la toalla.

—Vamos, sal de ahí cachorro —le comentó el Tao con una sonrisa de satisfacción que, de haber sido visto por otro, se habría visto perversa.

Horo miró a su alrededor, estaba rodeado de semen, sintió repulsión y observó a Ren. Éste interpretó esa mirada como una negativa a su petición casi órden.

— ¿Te traigo un vasito? —preguntó el Tao en tono burlón.

— ¡No me causa, Ren! —le gritó nadando hacia atrás para salir por el lado del agua que no tenía líquidos suyos.

—Oh, vamos… De seguro te encanta beber eso…

— ¡Pero no el mío! —gritó nuevamente saliendo del agua y cubriéndose con una toalla. —Eso es asqueroso…

Ren rió levemente. No podía creer lo fácil que era hacer enojar al Usui. Sin embargo, cuando caminó un poco para dirigirse adentro, se volteó y contempló el desastre que habían hecho. Pensaba ponerse a limpiar, pero de sólo verlo le dio un poco de asco tener que limpiar sus propios fluidos.

— ¿Ves? —le dijo Horo-Horo parándose al lado e interpretando correctamente la mirada de Ren. —Se siente muy raro…

—Entonces tu limpias afuera y yo adentro, cachorro —sentenció Ren caminando hacia adentro.

—A los gatos les encanta la leche —comentó fanfarrón Horo siguiéndolo. — ¿O no, gatito? —le preguntó abrazándolo por la espalda y susurrándole la oído.

—Lamerás el piso, puedes comenzar ahora —le comentó y le pegó un codazo.

Horo se alejó y los dos entraron en la casa. Recién en ese momento las luces de la ventana superior se apagaron.

La sonrisa del ainu era inexplicable, debía ponerse a limpiar y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Se sentía complacido, como si algo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo se hubiera cumplido, quizá no era del todo mentira. Él lo único que quería era que Ren lo tocara y así lo hizo. Aunque fuera por una jugarreta o por "vengarse", él lo había tocado, se había tragado ese orgullo y esa vergüenza por un momento y le había tocado.

Ren, aunque no lo demostraba, se sentía complacido. Simplemente se había divertido. Y si no le habían gritado nada, era quizá una buena señal. No iba a preocuparse por eso, no a esa altura. Sólo quería darse una ducha, porque sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tierra y de la secreción propia y de Horo. No era algo placentero para ninguno, a decir verdad.

—Si nos bañamos juntos ahorraremos tiempo —propuso Horo, pensando todo en doble sentido. A lo que Ren le miró, no extrañado, sino con su típica mirada de reprobación.

—Sólo quieres tocarme de nuevo…

—Es que… —comenzó a decir Horo, buscando alguna excusa.

—Bien, sólo apúrate antes de que me arrepienta, estúpido —comentó Ren caminando hacia el baño, abriendo la canilla de la ducha y quitándose la toalla.

—Claro, gatito, como tu digas —contestó Horo acercándose a él y quitándose la toalla también.

Ren fue el primero en meterse bajo el agua, sentía como su cuerpo se lavaba completamente. Mas unas manos le sujetaron por la cintura y sintió el cuerpo de Horo pegado a él. Como si el baño fuera muy chico, el muchacho se había pegado a su cuerpo y posado sus labios en su cuello. No le besó, simplemente chocó sus labios contra la piel del chino.

—No me llames así frente a mi familia… ¿si? —le condicionó el Tao, intentando evitar que le viera las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Gatito? —preguntó haciendo referencia a la palabra, a lo que Ren asintió. —Tranquilo… nunca te llamaría así en público… —comentó y le besó el cuello.

—Bien… cachorro —le dijo con una sonrisa, producto de sentir la lengua en su cuello.

– – –

**Nota final:** bien, ahí termina. Este va a ser un fanfic muuuy corto ^^. Lo único que espero es un pequeño y corto comentario. Mil y un gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, sino de Hiroyuki Takei.

**Advertencias:** mmm… ninguna, a menos que… un poco de violencia cuente ^^

– – –

**Capítulo II: Aceptación**

El primero que despertó fue Ren, él tenía algo parecido a un instinto extraño para despertarse a la hora que él quería. Lo segundo que hizo fue fijarse en le reloj despertador, al notar que eran las cinco de la mañana se volteó y contempló al cuerpo del ainu todavía dormido a su lado. Lo zamarreó un poco, para que despertara.

Horo-Horo no reaccionó en primera instancia. Cuando los zarandeos se hicieron más fuertes, golpeó con su mano la mano de Ren y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada al tiempo que pedía cinco minutos más. Para su mala suerte, le Tao tenía mucha menos paciencia que su madre cuando lo despertaba para ir a la escuela. Pues lo que hizo fue directamente empujarlo y tirarlo de la cama. Recién con eso el chico se despertó.

—Regresa a tu habitación, así no sospechan —le dijo Ren desde arriba de la cama.

—Eres molesto, gatito —le dijo y se puso de pie, sobándose la cabeza.

—Sólo vete, idiota —le dijo, pero Horo se le acercó y le besó en los labios rápidamente. Como siempre, para el ainu era muy importante el beso de despedida. Pues sólo le volvería a ver de esa manera en la próxima noche.

Lo siguiente que logró escuchar fue un ligero crujido de la puerta al abrirse y otro crujido al cerrarse detrás de Horo. Suspiró pesadamente una vez estuvo solo. Desde hacía una semana que estaban manteniendo esa relación a escondidas y ni siquiera podía llamarla relación de pareja, pues en el día se peleaban a muerte y en la noche se ocupaban de hacer el amor hasta que le sueño los venciera.

Ren tenía miedo de ser descubierto. Miedo de que si se sabía la verdad hubiera algún castigo por parte de su padre, principalmente. Conociendo el temperamento de En Tao, que su hijo no encajara con sus ideales era igual a duro castigo. Como la última vez que lo enfrentó y terminó en el calabozo de su familia, ahora temía que quizá el castigo fuera peor. Dado que sabía que para su padre todo lo relacionado a una condición sexual diferente era repudiado y sentenciado.

– –

Cuando se hizo la hora de levantarse, el despertador sonó. Horo lo apagó para que no siguiera chillando, pero ya estaba despierto y quería dormir un poco más. A diferencia de Ren, que se levantaba al toque de la campanilla de su despertador, para Horo ese era el peor aparato que pudo haber inventado el hombre.

Ya pasados unos minutos, por fin se decidió a desperezarse y levantarse. Salió de su habitación provisional y caminó por le pasillo. Lo primero que notó fue la presencia de Kororo a su alrededor. La saludó amistosamente, como siempre y ella le interrogó sobre cómo había dormido la noche anterior, haciendo énfasis en el doble sentido que esa frase adquiría. Horo le contó con cierta pasión cómo la había pasado e hizo ciertos elogios hacia el Tao.

A diferencia de su pareja, Horo le contaba todo a Kororo. Mantenía una fuerte y cercana conexión con la Kuropokkuru. A ella le contaba todo, ella sabía absolutamente todo. Sentía que podía contarle lo que quisiera y que ella le juzgaría, no guiándose por prejuicios, sino con sinceridad y teniendo en cuenta lo que él sentía. Mientras que para Ren contarle a Bason suponía avanzar hacia otro peldaño en su vergüenza propia. Temía que Bason le criticara, además de que él era un guerrero chino. No iba a detenerse a escuchar los amoríos de un adolescente, por más que ese adolescente fuera su amo. Sí, se equivocaba, pero nada atravesaba el duro coco del Tao.

Para Bason lo más importante era ver feliz a Ren y si él era feliz con Horo, lo iba a apoyar. Es más, él sabía de antemano que su amo mantenía una relación con el de Hokkaido, pero prefirió esperar a que Ren tuviera el valor de contarle todo. Por suerte sólo tuvo que esperar al tercer día y se enteró por boca de Ren.

El chico japonés bajó las escaleras y se topó con el muchacho de cabello puntiagudo en el proceso. Los dos se saludaron, con frialdad, como siempre. Pese a eso, era un saludo sincero, no porque se desearan de otra manera, no porque se amaran quería decir que se debían tratar con dulzura.

Ren iba subiendo las escaleras y Horo iba bajando. De inmediato el primero le comentó que iba levantándose tarde, a lo que el segundo le contestó, con una sonrisa, que se había quedado dormido. Tras la breve conversación los dos siguieron su camino.

Horo llegó a la cocina, donde se encontró con la hermana del Tao y con su abuelo. La chica estaba leyendo un par de libros bastante gordos, sobre Taoísmo, o al menos eso parecía. Elevó la cabeza y le saludó con una sonrisa, a lo que fue correspondida con el mismo gesto. El viejo estaba leyendo el diario y le miró con una ceja enarcada. Tenía el mismo carácter de su nieto, mas no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Se sirvió un poco del café que había quedado en una taza, Ren siempre le dejaba un poco para que él bebiera. Después tomó un poco del pan tostado que tenía Jun, es decir, que le ofreció ella. Pasados unos minutos, la charla comenzó cuando Horo preguntó por Ran Tao.

La hija de ella le respondió que estaba entrenando en la parte de atrás de la gran casa. Eso no le sorprendió, dado que la madre de Ren era sumamente fuerte cuando se trataba de taoísmo. Se atrevía a decir que Jun era quizá más poderosa que ella, pero no tampoco era débil, en más de una ocasión había contemplado cómo la mujer le daba una paliza a Ching Tao, sin sudar una gota. Quizá el viejo estaba fuera de práctica, pero no debía de ser fácil de derrotar aplastantemente.

Siguió comiendo y bebiendo hasta que sintió que su estómago estaba satisfecho, recién en ese momento cayó en cuenta de que Ren no regresaba todavía. No obstante, el estruendo que hizo el viejo al levantarse de la silla le quitó el pensamiento de la mente.

—Iré a ver cómo va Ran —comentó y salió de la cocina.

Jun y Horo se quedaron solos y callados. Pero Horo recordó rápidamente la pregunta que quería hacerle a Jun, lo cual es raro para él.

— ¿Y el enojón de tu hermano?

Jun rió un poco, pues hasta ella se sorprendía a veces del carácter de su hermanito.

—Papá lo llamó. Supongo que estarán en su oficina —contestó sonriente.

—Ah, ya veo —comentó y bebió el último sorbo de su café. Acto seguido, comenzó a caminar un poco nervioso.

Desde hacía una semana que no los descubrían, él había sido precavido al comprobar que todos estaban dormidos y que no había hecho ningún ruido. Entonces por él no era. Sin embargo, el recuerdo de la ventana de la luz encendida le hacía dudar. Mas para qué esperar hasta ese momento para hacer algo. No tenía lógica.

Aunque estaba convencido que por su culpa no era, decidió ir a investigar sobre qué era esa reunión y salió de la cocina, dejando a Jun con una mirada pensativa, pero no confundida. Simplemente acababa de afirmar sus sospechas. Para ella la relación entre Ren y Horo era más que obvia.

– –

— ¿Me llamaste, padre? —interrogó el chico entrando en la oficina.

La oficina no era más que una especie de sala de estar o de living. Poseía unos tres sillones de color negro, ubicados de manera que ocupaban gran parte del lugar. Una mesita en el medio del conjunto de sillones, que se caracterizaba por el vidrio que tenía en su superficie. Unas cuantas masetas colocadas en los rincones del lugar. Ese era el panorama.

En Tao estaba sentado detrás del escritorio situado a la derecha de todo ese juego de living. Observaba unos cuantos papeles, al tiempo que le hacía señas a Ren para que tomara asiento en una de las sillas delante del escritorio.

—Sí, necesitaba hablar contigo —en ese momento comenzaron a hablar de los negocios.

Por momentos, En intentó llevar a cabo unas cuantas insinuaciones hacia los secretos que podría existir, o hacia el amor que uno de sus empleados manifestó por su novia. Pese a todo eso, Ren esquivó cualquier respuesta comprometedora de una manera excepcional. Sentía que todo iba orientado a hablar y delatarse, pero no iba a darle el gusto. Una gota de sudor corrió por su mejilla al momento en que el silencio se apoderó de la sala.

Sentía que el corazón le latía a mil y deseó salir corriendo de ese lugar. Se sentía aprisionado, como gato enjaulado. Pero no podía irse de allí tan súbitamente, mas no aguantaba más estar allí sentado, contemplando la cara de En que sólo miraba un par de papeles.

—Bien, si era para eso… me retiro —dijo finalmente, tomando coraje para poder decir esas palabras sin sonar sospechoso de algo.

Cuando se hubo parado, dado la espalda a su padre y dos pasos más cerca de la puerta, la voz del mismo le interrumpió. El hombre se había levantado de su asiento y comenzado a caminar hacia donde estaba su hijo. Quien sólo dio otro paso, colocándose más cerca de puerta.

— ¿No hay algo que quieras decirme? —preguntó el jefe de la dinastía.

—Ciertamente, no —respondió denotando seguridad y dando otro paso, mas siendo bloqueado por su padre, que lo tomó por el hombro.

— ¿Seguro? —volvió a repetir apretando un poco el hombro de su hijo.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga —contestó desviando la mirada con altanería y volteándose para que le quitara la mano de encima. No iba a demostrar inseguridad, por lo cual lo miró a los ojos, desafiándolo a seguir. Si se haberse mostrado sumiso, su caída no habría sido tan dolorosa.

—Ah, no sabes… ¿no recuerdas nada, hijo? —le dijo acercando su rostro al de él, amenazante. — ¿No se te hace familiar… no sé… gatito o… cachorro?

Las mejillas de Ren se tiñeron de rojo. Que su padre pronunciara esas palabras le había dejado mudo, estático, con los ojos fijos en la mirada de En. Petrificado y sintiéndose atrapado, como una simple rata. Se sintió miserable, y más porque su padre siguió hablando.

— ¿No recuerdas? ¿"Ren, espera", "no aguantaré", y unos cuántos gemidos que sonaban a maullidos? —comentó haciendo burla de las voces de ambos. Siguió hablando mencionando uno que otro gemido y pronunciando las palabras "gatito" y "cachorro" reiteradas veces.

Con cada palabra que le dedicaba, Ren se iba poniendo más y más rojo. Sentía cómo su cabeza se iba agachando más y más para esconderse de la vergüenza que le estaba aquejando. Que En Tao lo tratase así, se burlara de él sólo por un error, le hizo enojar y más siendo su hijo.

— ¡Cállate! —gritó elevando la cabeza dejando notar su cara roja como tomate.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ahora recuerdas! —le dijo el hombre tomándolo por el mentón y haciendo que lo mire a los ojos.

—Papá… yo… —comenzó a decir, pero rápidamente un golpe en el rostro le hizo quedarse callado y retroceder.

— ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, montando semejante espectáculo?! —le gritó enojado. — ¡Si hubiéramos estado en otro de nuestros edificios, hubiéramos sido el "hazme reír" de toda China! ¡El heredero de la Gran Dinastía Tao, revolcándose con un tipo a plena vista de todos! ¡Con un sujeto mediocre! ¡¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?! ¡Contesta!

Ren le miró. No se sentía capaz de contestar. Estaba rojo, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna. Estaba espantado, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a hacerle ese hombre. Veía el enojo en su rostro, jamás lo había visto tan enojado y menos con él. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando discutían se ponía así de exasperado.

— ¡Lo peor… lo ocultaste! ¡Bastardo! —le dijo tomándolo de la remera y elevándolo del suelo. —Debería de castrarte, miserable alimaña —le dijo casi con odio. —Golpearte hasta que no sientas nada…

Ante esas palabras, Ren se sintió acorralado. Quería llamar a Bason, pedirle ayuda, pues con él sí se atrevía a enfrentar a En. Miró al fantasma, que flotaba en forma hitodama detrás de su padre, pero ocultaba su rostro para no ver el de su amo.

—No, Bason no te ayudará… hijito… ¿o te excitan muchos los diminutivos? —le dijo arrojándolo al suelo.

Una vez que le vio en el suelo, elevó la mano formando un puño. Ren veía venir eso, iba a hacer lo que le había dicho. No podría defenderse, sólo iba a poder soportar golpe tras golpe, deseando que no cumpla su cometido. Amaba a Horo, por lo que soportaría lo que sea.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando vio que su mano se acercaba a él rápidamente. Sin embargo, no sintió un golpe, por lo que abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una escena inesperada. Delante de él, retorcido por el dolor en el estómago, estaba Horo. Se había interpuesto entre él y su padre, y había actuado de escudo.

— ¡No dejaré que le haga daño a Ren! —gritó Horo arrodillado en le suelo, con las manos en el estómago.

—Hazte a un lado, el castigo es de él…

— ¡Yo le obligué! —gritó con desesperación, captando la atención de En, quien le exigió una explicación. —Yo… le obligué… Él no quería, pero yo insistí y le hice hacer todo eso… No fue su culpa, fue mía… —dijo y se puso de pie con dificultad —. Castígueme a mí… —dijo casi en un grito ahogado.

En Tao lo observó de pies a cabeza. Horo-Horo estaba temblando, casi podía escuchar el sonido de sus rodillas chocando entre sí. Pese a que su cuerpo se estremecía del miedo que sentía, su mirada denotaba determinación. No se iba a mover, iba a proteger a Ren a toda costa.

Desde el suelo, Ren observaba la situación con cierta extrañeza. No obstante muy pronto entendió que el Usui había escuchado la conversación que mantenía con su padre y había intervenido al notar su propio terror. Observó suplicante a Kororo, sabía que su padre iba a reaccionar violentamente contra el muchacho, quería que ella le ayudara. Mas el shaman de hielo le había hecho una seña previa a su mochirei de que no interfiriera. Esa era una pelea que era de él y de En, ella no encajaba en medio. Por lo que negó con la cabeza a las súplicas silenciosas de Ren.

—Bien… El castigo será tuyo —dijo. Sus palabras resonaron en medio del odioso silencio del salón. Horo tragó saliva y vio como la mano del hombre se elevaba. Sabía que recibiría un fuerte golpe y que, comparado con las palizas de su propio padre, ésta iba a doler mucho más.

— ¡No! —gritó Ren poniéndose de pie de un salto y colocándose al lado de Horo, sosteniendo la mano de su padre. Éste último de inmediato retiró la mano y les miró con una ceja enarcada. —Yo le dejé… Fue culpa de los dos… —comentó con determinación, sin dejar traslucir en su voz el miedo que le recorría el cuerpo.

Horo tomó la mano de Ren y ambos intercambiaron miradas. Desde el torneo de shamanes que ellos no habían trabajado en equipo, esa sensación era mucho mejor que la de vivir peleando por todo. Se sonrieron mutuamente, casi dándose apoyo el uno al otro. Muy pronto se acercaron, como si con ese acto lograran resistir más a los golpes. No iban a reaccionar, sabían que eso era inútil, sólo podía resistir y esperar que las metas de En no se cumplieran.

En elevó la mano nuevamente, los dos apretaron las manos y cerraron los ojos, pero no recibieron un golpe. Sorprendente sólo sintieron como una mano les acariciaba la cabeza. Horo abrió lo ojos primero, hacía años que no sentía un caricia paternal, por ello se le hizo tan extraño ese acto por parte de un hombre como el padre de Ren. Para éste último, la sorpresa fue igual de grande. No podía creer que su padre les demostrara afecto. A ambos, a los dos por igual.

Los ojos de los jóvenes se abrieron como platos al escuchar una risa por parte del jefe de la dinastía. Una risa que no supieron cómo calificarla, si como de alegría, ironía o burla, pero era una risa y no un golpe, era mucho mejor.

—Ah, chicos —dijo a modo de suspiro y dejando de acariciarlos. —Supongo que hoy no habrá diversión —comentó y caminó hacia la puerta de la sala. Los dos voltearon a verlo —Pero van a formalizar sí o sí —les dijo como si fuera una orden. Ambos asintieron, con esa respuesta el hombre abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Horo se desplomó. Sus piernas no soportaban más, estaba tan nervioso que su corazón latía a mil por hora y ya ni mantenerse parado pudo. Ren sólo suspiró y miró a su amigo en el suelo.

—Ren, para la próxima asegúrate de que En no esté enojado… ¡Da mucho miedo! —gritó estirándose en le suelo, relajando sus músculos.

—Pero… lo enfrentaste… —dijo sorprendido, Ren. —Ese fue un acto muy estúpido —dijo finalmente y le pateó, sacando una queja de la boca del chico. —Pero gracias…

—Te habría mandado al hospital —comentó Horo sentándose. —No hubiera soportado ver eso y no hacer nada.

Ren se agachó a su lado y le besó en los labios. Muy pronto los dos se abrazaron en un beso que duró lo que les duró el aguantar la respiración.

– – –

—En —le llamó la mujer, mientras subía la escalera para buscar a su marido. — ¿Qué le hiciste a los chicos? —le preguntó casi gritando y preocupada.

—Tranquila… Esos dos deben estar reponiéndose del susto en la oficina —comentó En con una sonrisa y riéndose levemente.

— ¿Qué? —dijo en primera instancia, mas después cayó en cuenta de lo ocurrido —. ¿Los aceptaste? —preguntó sorprendida, pero feliz en el fondo. — ¿Cómo se ganaron tu aprobación?

—Pues, ese chico Hoto…

—Horo —le corrigió la mujer.

—Sí, ese; no me convence, pero ama a Ren —comentó y comenzó a reírse recordando la escena —. Al pobre chico le temblaban las rodillas, estaba como una gelatina del terror que tenía, pero no se movió del frente de Ren. Prefería que lo golpeara a él a que le hiciera daño a nuestro hijo.

—El sólo hecho de enfrentarte es motivo suficiente para decir que es amor…

—Y Ren también lo ama… Lo defendió y dijeron que los "castigara a los dos"…

La pareja intercambió miradas. Sí, los dos chicos tenía sus defectos y todavía les parecía que la relación era inadecuada y que hayan hecho ese desastre en le jardín era pura imprudencia, mas sólo había sido un desliz. Sabían de antemano que Ren no haría algo así de nuevo, por lo que podían tranquilizarse. Sólo debían acostumbrarse a la idea de que su hijo tuviera un novio y todo estaría bien. Después de todo, Jun apoyaba a la pareja de su hermano. Si ella le aprobaba, entonces malo no debía ser.

– – –

**Nota final:** como expresé en el cap anterior, no me hace mal recibir un comentario de vez en cuando xD. Por otro lado, gracias Shirubatoushiro, estés o no leyendo esto, por tu comentario ^^, y sip… digamos que soy una adicta a shaman king y a HoroRen y también, a veces a mi también me sorprende que se hayan dado mutuamente xD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los siguientes personajes no son míos, sino de Hiroyuki Takei, a él gracias.

**Advertencias:** mmm… la verdad… creo que ninguna, excepto… naaaa no hay ninguna…

– – –

**Capítulo III: Preguntas incómodas**

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían decidido confirmar su relación frente a toda la familia Tao, aunque quizá esté mal empleado el término "decidido", dado que en realidad fue prácticamente una obligación. Ya de por sí habían hecho un milagro para hacer que En Tao, un hombre conservador, partidario de una doctrina ya establecida, recto como todo militar y estricto como todo jefe de dinastía, aceptara a la pareja de su hijo. No querían ni siquiera chistar.

Los días pasaron con suma tranquilidad, de a poco todos se acostumbraron a verlos besarse y que se tomaran de la mano. A quien más le costó, extrañamente, fue a Ching Tao. Para el viejo, que su nieto actuase así era lo más extraño del mundo, habiendo sido él quien lo entrenó para ser un asesino a sangre fría. Sin embargo, muy pronto comprendió que Horo no había cambiado a su nieto. Pues seguía conservando su típico mal humor y todavía no demostraba grandes rasgos de sentimientos, sólo mínimos. Siempre era el Usui el que comenzaba todo, movido por sus hormonas que nunca se quedaban quietas.

Por otro lado, a las mujeres de la familia les había costado relativamente poco aceptarlos. Ellas se conformaban con verlos felices. Gracias a que, después de convivir un par de semanas con el ainu, habían aprendido a quererlo como es. Aunque, a decir verdad, no tenían muchos fundamentos para apreciarlo, más que el hecho de que Ren lo amaba. Más allá de eso, él era un simple invitado más.

Ahora bien, lo que sí ninguno de la familia comprendía era la extraña relación que manifestaban ellos. Por momentos se los podía ver completamente alejados uno de otro, sumidos en sus propios asuntos. Inclusive, había veces en que pasaban horas sin dirigirse la palabra. Inclusive una noche, sólo por simple curiosidad, Jun se había parado fuera de la habitación que ambos compartían, es decir, la de Ren, y no había escuchado nada. La curiosidad le llevó a preguntar, sabiendo que eso sería uno de esos momentos incómodos, pues siempre eran incómodos para ella y su pareja, que ya no tenía vale aclarar.

— ¿Salieron anoche? —preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa cálida.

—No —respondió Ren, secándose el cabello con la toalla. Puesto que recién salía de darse una ducha después del entrenamiento.

—Pero… entonces durmieron juntos… ¿o no? —siguió diciendo ella.

Horo elevó la cabeza del libro que tenía en frente y miró a Ren. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, pero fue el ainu quien comenzó a reír.

—O sea que si no escuchas gemidos y maullidos, quiere decir que no dormimos juntos —comentó riendo el ainu. Jun se sonrojó levemente, pues, si él lo decía de esa manera, sonaba muy superficial y un pensamiento un tanto hueco.

—Bueno… podría haber escuchado tus ronquidos, pero no escuché nada —se defendió ella.

— ¿Espías mi habitación? —preguntó el chino terminando de beber un vaso de leche, que se había servido mientras su novio hablaba.

—No, simplemente pasé por tu puerta, relativamente temprano, y no escuché nada… Además, tú hacías lo mismo —dijo y sonrió recordando los hechos que había vivido cuando ella y su novio se quedaban en casa.

Ren se sonrojó, ella tenía razón, aunque para él no era más que un simple recuerdo. Nunca había escuchado nada que le sobresalte, en ese momento se lo explicaba. La considerada de su hermana se ocupaba de que él no escuchara ningún ruido, o bien de no tener sexo cuando él estaba detrás de la puerta. Horo-Horo comenzó a reír por la expresión del chino, a él sí le daba risa lo que contaba Jun.

—Aunque en parte tienes razón —dijo finalmente el muchacho cuando terminó de reír. —Cuando no escuchas sus grititos es porque yo no estoy en su habitación —comentó riendo de nuevo. Ren lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, tenía su cabello en punta y las mejillas rojas. Jun rió levemente al verlos.

— ¿No duermen, siempre, juntos? —preguntó la taoísta, nuevamente, muy extrañada.

—No, anoche no —respondieron los dos al unísono.

—Pero…

—Simplemente no queríamos… ¿qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Horo, algo confundido. —Y tengo prueba de idioma en un par de horas —agregó volviendo a su libro de tema.

—No tiene nada de malo, pero es raro…

—Él es un cachorro raro, qué pretendías —dijo Ren encogiéndose de hombros y caminando para salir de la cocina.

— ¿Un "cachorro"? —repitió ella riendo. —Con razón Horo-Horo dijo "maullidos" —comentó y siguió riendo. Los dos se pusieron completamente rojos, habían quedado en no usar esos términos con la gente de su familia, pero se ve que en medio de ese tipo de charlas y con Jun, quien les inspiraba la mayor confianza de toda esa gente, las palabras salían de sus bocas sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, eso confirmaba las sospechas de Jun. Definitivamente nunca iba a entender esa pareja que tenía en su casa. Además de sus indiferencias, inexplicadas, a menos que tener que estudiar fuera una excusa, nada explicaba tales comportamientos. Inclusive se pelaban hasta lastimarse y dejar al otro en el suelo, y después uno le pedía perdón al otro y ya. En ese momento se acababan las peleas. Quizá preferían lastimarse entre ellos a que En los lastimara. Esa era la única posibilidad, pero ninguno de los de la familia lo entendían. Tal vez ni siquiera ellos mismos comprendían del todo el motivo de sus actos y reacciones.

Sí, las cosas iban bien y ambos se divertían, que uno lo demuestre más que el otro era otra cosa. Por el momento no había molestias, no había nada que realmente les preocupara con su relación. Lo que sí, En les había pedido no mostrarse así en público. Sí, se avergonzaba de su hijo. Para Ren era como un patada en medio del estómago, si no es que en otro lado. Se sentía como un bicho completamente imperfecto cuando su padre le trataba así, mas con el tiempo aprendería que su padre nunca pretendió lastimarlo con sus palabras, simplemente era su forma de expresarse.

Para En las cosas eran muy raras, e inclusive le parecían ridículas por momentos. Se veía a sí mismo como un ser fuera de lugar, sin embargo consiente que todo eso era su nueva realidad, su nueva vida. Tal vez por eso dejó pasar tanto tiempo.

Jun ya se los había dicho a Ren y Horo-Horo, su padre desearía averiguar sobre la vida de la pareja de su hijo, como siempre hacía. No entendía todavía por qué no le había interrogado ya. Lo cual no significa que Horo le pareciera un buen candidato, y es que a En no le parecía un buen candidato. Para el gran En Tao, Horokeu Usui no era más que un tipo mediocre, poco inteligente, pobre y con una personalidad que nunca, jamás, encajaría con el perfil de la dinastía Tao. Mas debía de darle una oportunidad, después de todo, cierta confianza le tenía a si hijo por haberlo elegido por sobre todas las personas de la faz de la tierra.

A pesar de que el tiempo corría, bien sabía la taoísta que tarde o temprano ellos deberían afrontar esas molestas preguntas que hacía su padre. Lo sabía por experiencia, esas preguntas espantaban a cada novio que traía a casa, razón por la cual ahora mismo estaba sola. Y no quería que su hermano pasara por la misma humillación y sintiera la bronca que se siente cuando su padre espanta a su novio, por eso mismo les advirtió, en realidad, le advirtió a Horo que siguiera todos sus consejos si quería zafar de la reprobación de En.

El primer consejo era: sé sincero. No debía de mentirle nunca, ni ocultarle nada, ni siquiera modificar un hecho, porque En lo percibía en la mirada. Parecía que ese hombre olía el miedo en la gente y despertaba las reacciones corporales más notorias de nerviosismo y de mentira que una persona pudiera mostrar. Por esa razón, no debía de siquiera intentar mentirle.

El segundo consejo era: nunca bajes la cabeza. A En Tao le gusta la gente que es segura de sus actos. No le gustan los titubeos y si ve que alguien tartamudea, de inmediato lo reprende y lo tacha de inseguro e indeciso, por lo que sería un ser desconfiable y que no merecería estar siquiera cerca de la familia Tao.

El tercer consejo era: trata de no llevarle la contraria y cuida tus palabras. Sí, como es soberbio, En Tao, odiaba que le contradijeran y que se le fueran altaneros. Para él, él es el correcto. Aunque Ren le haya llevado la contraria en casi todo, él seguía teniendo la razón en todo. Nadie podía ir y decirle que estaba mal en algo, y mucho menos alguien que él catalogaba de inferior.

Jun le dijo al Usui un montón de consejos más, pero él olvidó la mitad y sólo recordó los tres más importantes y para los cuales no era el mejor del mundo. No podía simplemente contar todo como si nada. Sabía que si le hacía preguntas como las que le describía Jun, sumando a que ellos se habían catalogado como homosexuales –o al menos Ren se había catalogado así–, iban a ser un desastre si las contestaba con sinceridad, pero también iba a arruinar todo si mentía. Estaba en una encrucijada, y eso que todavía no había pensado en el problema que siempre tuvo con elegir las palabras indicadas y no titubear, producto de los nervios que involucraban mentir y para colmo debía de afrontar su mirada. Iba a ser demasiado como para que su cerebro no estallase, por lo que decidió simplemente dormir tranquilo y esperar, más que nada rezar porque nunca le hiciera esas preguntas.

A pesar de que el Shaman King es grande y él puede hacer lo que sea, ni siquiera le mismísimo Shaman King logró evitar lo inevitable. Ese día, En les llamó a ambos, quizá como los dos son hombres consideró que los dos debían estar presentes. Al principio dudaron mucho de si se habían metido en problemas o que simplemente era el interrogatorio de un padre al novio de su hija, en este caso, hijo.

—Y bien… Horo-Horo —comenzó a decirle el hombre en cuanto tomó asiente en una de las sillas de la sala donde estaban. Era una de esas salas de conferencias, donde En solía sentarse a platicar con los parientes, por lo que no era tan formal como la oficina, pero tampoco tan informal como el comedor familiar.

El Usui tomó asiento frente a En, quizá no hubiera sido la mejor elección desde su punto de vista. No obstante, era la mejor ubicación para el hombre, dado que no sólo así lo podía tener en frente y verlo directamente a los ojos, sino que eso le demostraba que no era ningún cobarde que hiciera rodeos en decir las cosas. No se imaginó cuánto se equivocaba. Ren tomó asiento a la derecha de su padre, por lo tanto izquierda de su novio. Observaba expectante, no tenía idea de qué le podría preguntar a Horo, pero parecía que él estaba más nervioso que el interrogado.

— ¿Si? —preguntó Horo, tragando saliva.

— ¿Eres de Japón, verdad?

—Sí —respondió.

— ¿Hokkaido? —preguntó, pero el chico sólo asintió con la cabeza dejando paso a un silencio bastante extraño. —De una aldea ainu, si no me equivoco —terminó de decirle el hombre, completando la idea que él tenía en la mente.

—Exactamente —comentó, asintiendo con la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa. Sintió que al menos valía algo para el padre de Ren, si él sabía que era de la aldea ainu era porque alguna importancia le daba.

En no era muy paciente con las personas, pues con Horo se estaba impacientando. Siempre le escuchaba decir cosas y cosas, estupideces, tonterías, a veces palabras inteligentes, y ahora que quería que le hablara, que le contara sobre sí, le decía una palabra suelta. No podía siquiera pensar que ese chico fuera de esa manera. Lo estaba a punto de rechazar deliberadamente cuando vio a su hijo.

No debía de olvidar que iba a ser un tanto más "flexible" con él por el simple hecho de haber sido aprobado por Ren. Tendría que comerse su orgullo y sus ganas de asustar a los novios si es que quería que su adorado hijo le siguiera hablando. Era un precio bastante caro, pero supuso que valía la pena. Mas si llegaba a escuchar algo que no le gustase salir de los labios del chico, le iba a pegar un patada de inmediato y le iba a echar de allí más rápido de lo que canta un gayo.

Pensando en eso, esbozó una sonrisa. Horo le miró algo confundido, ese sujeto le estaba sonriendo. De un momento al otro había cambiado completamente su forma de ser. Por momentos le pareció un tipo de lo más tranquilo, un hombre bonachón que sólo quería hablarle. Tal vez por eso, o tal vez porque esa sonrisa tan extraña, sumado a ese porte tan grande del señor Tao, le hacían acordar a su padre, o quizá por ninguna de las dos razones, Horokeu sintió confianza y se animó a mirarlo como a un hombre mayor y ya. No había más miedo en él, dejó de temblar.

— ¿Tu padre de qué trabaja? —preguntó nuevamente, buscando ver si conseguía alguna respuesta que satisfaga sus necesidades.

—Es el jefe de nuestra aldea, no recibe dinero por eso. En realidad, trabajamos en el campo… cultivamos y cosechamos, mayormente —respondió el chico con una sonrisa, la misma de siempre. En sintió que había logrado su cometido. Ren sintió que Horo había caído en la trampa.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó un tanto sorprendido. —Pensaba que ya no habían más comunidades autosuficientes…

—Es que… no lo somos —respondió el chico rascándose la cabeza. —Todos trabajamos la tierra, pero algunos trabajan en otras cosas en la ciudad o en el pueblo más cercano, vendedores o no sé qué; otros hacen de guías turísticos en nuestra aldea, somos fuente de la curiosidad de algunos turistas.

—Eso suena más interesante. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo? Bueno… estudio —dijo. No obstante su novio tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír que tenía. Horo no mentía, pero Ren rara vez lo veía agarrar un libro y una vez a la semana no cuenta como estudiar periódicamente, como él dice.

—No, me refiero a si tu también trabajas.

—Pues sí, solía ayudar a mi padre… Pero después él insistió en que tenía que ir a la escuela e iniciar el entrenamiento para el Shaman Fight —comunicó.

— ¿Qué tan bueno eres en matemática? —preguntó. En ese instante salió a la luz su lado oportunista, como él trabajaba muchas veces con dinero y necesitaba constantemente pagarle a un contador, podría fácilmente pedírselo al chico. Y si tenía bases de economía y contabilidad, mejor para él. Mas no contaba con esa suerte.

—Eh… en esa materia, justamente… no —contestó con un rotundo "no". —Soy bueno en idioma e idiomas —acotó, por primera vez, sintiéndose orgulloso por algo. Y entrando aún más en confianza decidió seguir hablando: —Es más, mi padre quiere que, en un futuro, sea el principal guía turístico de nuestra aldea, por eso estoy aquí.

—Ah, ya veo… —admitió En un tanto sorprendido. No más que su hijo, quien todavía no podía creer que su padre le estuviera sacando tanta información a su novio, simplemente no entendía qué encanto utilizaba el viejo, pero algo utilizaba. —Entonces, supongo que hablas muchos idiomas, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dijo y En lo contempló con curiosidad, no era tan fingida pues debía de asegurar el futuro de su familia y si el chico podía aportarle algo de riqueza a la misma, mejor. —Bueno, hablo ainu y japonés, pero también inglés, español y, ahora estoy aprendiendo chino —explicó orgulloso de sí mismo, como casi nunca lo había estado.

De esa manera, En logró encaminar la conversación hacia un territorio que le fuera agradable al muchacho. Éste último contestaba con sumo detalle cada cosa que le preguntaba, estaba feliz de que alguien, aparte de Ren, se interesara por él de esa manera. Por más que lograba distinguir en el semblante del Tao un interés monetario, decidió ignorarlo para no sentirse utilizado o como un conejillo de indias. Sólo sonreía lo más francamente posible y contestaba.

Para Ren eso era muy raro. O bien su hermana se había equivocado cuando le dijo cómo sería la conversación/interrogatorio, o bien su padre estaba actuando. Nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera, es decir, tan alegre e interesadamente, tan afable y pareciendo un padre conciliador que ama a su hijo tal cual es. Simplemente, no le creía ni la mitad de su actuación, pero no quería interrumpir por miedo a meter la pata y que, por esa sola vez, se estuviera equivocando en su corazonada.

Horo-Horo simplemente estaba feliz. Llevaba un buen tiempo hablando con En, más de lo que alguna vez habló con su propio padre. No tardó en dejarse llevar y que su mente maquinara con las imágenes de Lycan Usui y En Tao. Por momentos lo veía a él y debía de pensar dos veces antes de decir las palabras, porque estaba por llamarlo "padre". No obstante para su mala suerte, muy pronto En encontró el momento indicado para comenzar a preguntarle cosas más referentes a su intimidad, antes de que la haya compartido con su hijo.

— ¿Qué piensas de Ren? —preguntó de repente, tomándolo un poco por sorpresa, pero dejándole conservar la confianza suficiente como para contestarle francamente.

Horokeu comenzó a decirle la verdad. Le dijo lo que creía con toda honestidad, casi ignorando que el aludido se encontraba presente. Comentó los defectos que veía en él y los defectos que más odiaba, pero también se deshizo en elogios de los cuales había algunos que nunca le había dicho a Ren. Éste último se sonrojó mucho cuando lo escuchó. Por cada defecto había una virtud que le compensaba, se sintió muy bien de que su cachorro pensara eso. Pero, por suerte, prefirió omitir sus apodos íntimos, dado que recordaba que a En le había molestado por sobremanera saber que entre ellos se trataban así. Empero prefería pensar que ya había olvidado todo.

—…Es la mejor pareja que he tenido —terminó de decir Horo-Horo. En, ni lento ni perezoso, captó lo que la mente del chico había recordado.

—O sea que has tenido varias parejas anteriores —comentó. Horo se quedó callado y la sonrisa se le desdibujó rápidamente, en ese momento sí sintió que había caído en la trampa.

—Pues… sí, tuve varias —confirmó. Iba a ser honesto, no pensaba mentirle.

— ¿Formalizadas? —preguntó nuevamente. Eso tendría que ver para poder medir la fidelidad de este joven.

—Eh… sólo una —comentó algo rojo.

En enarcó una ceja, pedía que le explicara esa situación. Según él y según su mente, no podía tener parejas que no fueran formalizadas. Por eso mismo, ellos debieron de confirmarlo delante de toda la familia. Horo tragó saliva y comenzó a hablar:

—Era una chica, ella fue la única que le presenté a mi familia. Pero tuve varias parejas después y… una o dos antes —explicó sonrojado levemente y rascándose la nuca.

Para En eso era inconcebible, su semblante se tornó como el que mantenía todos los días. Miró con severidad al muchacho y pasaron décimas de segundo antes de que hablara nuevamente.

—Entonces no eras virgen antes de conocer a Ren —sentenció, haciendo notar su severidad.

—No —dijo ya sintiendo una incomodidad rara. Él perdió su virginidad cuando terminó el Shaman Fight, pues ya no tenía nada que le impidiese disfrutar de su vida plenamente.

En sintió que su hijo había estado en manos de un sujeto al que no conocía en absoluto y que podría haberle hecho daño realmente. Por alguna razón, le hubiera tenido más confianza si el chico le hubiera dicho que sí era virgen, así como Ren. Éste último se puso de todos los colores. Horo, el idiota de Horo-Horo, estaba más adelantado que él en todo. Sí, en parte era gracias a su timidez y a que no quería beber alcohol por el momento, mas no lo pensó. Se sintió como un niñito frente a Horo, por suerte éste no lo percibía así.

— ¿Con hombres o mujeres? —indagó En Tao. Justamente con esa pregunta, abrió la herida más profunda del muchacho ainu.

—Hombres y mujeres —respondió bajando la cabeza.

— ¿Tu familia sabía sobre tu "elección"?

—No… Mi padre ya estaba suficientemente ocupado para darle más problemas —contestó elevando la cabeza y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Y así como salieron los hijos —comentó fríamente.

— ¡Espere! Mi hermana no es como yo, ella sí es una chica educada y bien formada, no tiene derecho a meternos a los dos en la misma bolsa —dijo en un arrebato de enojo. Eso sorprendió un poco a En, para bien por suerte. Si había algo que realmente quería, era a alguien que defendiera a capa y espada a su familia.

—Supongo que tu madre la crió muy bien…

—No. Nuestros padres se separaron cuando yo tenía tres años. Ella nos crió muy bien por los siguientes tres años, hasta que murió en un accidente de tránsito —contó sin titubear y sin bajarle la mirada. Esa etapa de su familia ya estaba completamente superada y no tenía intenciones de revivirla.

—Entonces me retractor de lo que dije —comunicó con un aire señorial y un tanto soberbio, a su vivo estilo. —Sin embargo, debo preguntar, ¿tú padre sabe actualmente que eres homosexual?

Escuchar el término completo le resultó un tanto chocante. Y más porque él no se consideraba así, ya se había enamorado de chicas, pero muy pocas veces de chicos. Para él el único amor, vivo, que tenía era Ren Tao. Ya no había más hombres en su vida, al igual que las mujeres se le acabaron con la muerte de Damuko. Si había estado con tantas parejas era porque era un chico sumamente inestable.

—No, señor —dijo recobrando la distancia. Ya Ren parecía que no estaba en la conversación. Se había quedado callado y observando a su padre, si hubiera podido matarlo con la mirada lo habría hecho. —Como dije, no quiero cargarlo con problemas —terminó de decir Horo.

— ¿Acaso él no te aceptaría fácilmente? —preguntó. En la mente de En Tao, el padre de Horokeu Usui debía de ser más flexible que él, pero parecía que no era así.

—No, ciertamente no lo creo. Nunca quise decirle algo de lo que yo hacía porque no quería molestarlo y que éste me viera… con más vergüenza de la actual.

— ¡Oh vamos, Horo-Horo! —exclamó En, sorprendido de que palabras tan negativas salieran de la boca de ese muchacho tan sonriente. —Ningún padre puede ser así, yo lo sé, porque tenemos diferencias abismales con Ren y no por eso lo rechazaría realmente —dijo, con esa frase, Ren cayó en cuenta de ese detalle. Es decir, que aunque pareciese enojado y lo golpeara, sólo eran reacciones del momento, en el fondo nunca lo había rechazado.

—Él dijo que… podía tener otro hijo si yo moría —comentó Horo. Hubo un silencio incómodo. Las palabras de su padre se le habían clavado en su memoria, no podía olvidar que le hubiera dicho eso mientras él estaba a punto de morir. Mas debía de asumir que los códigos de su gente eran así. Tan crudos y fríos como el mismo clima de las montañas de Hokkaido.

— ¿Realmente hiciste tantas cosas "malas" para que él se avergüence?

—No, en ese momento no…

— ¿Y ahora? –siguió indagando el padre de Ren.

—Ahora, puede que sí… Por lo general, hace un año, yo salía casi todas las noches y no regresaba a casa. O bien despertaba en mi cama y Pirika… me decía que me había encontrado en medio de un estacionamiento o en un descampado…

—Evidentemente, estabas ebrio —. Ese era un punto en contra. Nada de gente con adicciones y ese chico ya tenía defectos a simple vista.

Horo asintió con la cabeza. Pero no le bajó la mirada, no sentía remordimiento. Él sólo tomaba para no recordar que esa noche se acostaría con alguien más que no fuera Ren. Sólo bebía para poder imaginar a Ren con él esa noche, al único ser que no había logrado olvidar. Con las mujeres era algo similar, no estaba con Damuko, pero tampoco estaba con Ren, sin embargo, la imagen de éste último estaba en su cabeza cuando hacía el amor con ella.

— ¿Cómo sé que le serás fiel a Ren, si fuiste infiel con anterioridad? —interrogó ya habiendo sacado sus conclusiones, erradas por cierto.

— ¡No le fui infiel a nadie! ¡Todo ocurría después de haber cortado con mi pareja anterior! No solía durar mucho con alguien —comentó finalmente. Se estaba enojando de a poco y mientras más seguía con la discusión más extraño se sentía. Era una mezcla entre vergüenza e ira, no podía saber qué era lo que debía de sentir.

—Supongo que estarás "limpio", ¿verdad? —preguntó repentinamente. Horo se hizo hacia atrás y se apoyó en el respaldar de la silla. No comprendía a dónde quería llegar.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Horokeu.

— ¿Enfermedades? —intervino Ren, sorprendido por la pregunta. Si En sabía que Horo había estado con varios hombres, era obvio que le preguntaría por eso. Por un lado, se preocupaba por su hijo, y eso le agradaba a Ren, pero por otro estaba acusando a su novio de que podría haberle contagiado de algo. No sabía exactamente qué pensar, por su mente pasaron posibilidades que le asustaron y no pudo evitar mirar a Horokeu con miedo y recelo.

Para Horo eso era una ofensa. Una gran, gran ofensa. Él sabía que estaba bien, inclusive se había sentido forzado a hacerse esos estudios molestos gracias a su hermana que estaba preocupada. Ella le había obligado, siendo la única que sabía que amaba a Ren Tao. No podía estar dudando de esa manera de él.

— ¡Claro que no! —gritó. — ¡¿Acaso cree que tengo sida o —se quedó pesando en otra enfermedad, pero no supo por lo que siguió diciendo: —enfermedades terminales que podría haberle trasmitido a su hijo?! ¡No soy tan negligente y desconsiderado! —siguió gritando mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la mesa, irritado.

—Bien sí, —admitió En —quizá te ofendí, no era mi intensión —. Descubrió que era un chico que se enojaba con cierta facilidad, aunque cualquier persona se enojaría si le insinuaran algo así. Pero también confirmó que no era muy inteligente, es más, en ese momento sintió que lo podía haber catalogado de ignorante. Sin embargo no se atrevió, decidió ser compasivo y tener en cuenta su cultura y el lugar y circunstancias en las que creció.

Los dos intercambiaron miradas. Para En ese chico que tenía en frente oscilaba por momentos entre la aprobación y la desaprobación. No estaba seguro de lo que realmente pensaba de él. Tenía muchos defectos, pero en el fondo parecía que de verdad estaba intentando hacer las cosas bien y eso era tener un cuarto del examen aprobado.

—Quiero creer que quieres mucho a Ren como para hacerle algo así —continuó diciendo En, para evitar que se produjera el silencio. Lo que no quería era que Horo pensara las respuestas de las preguntas.

—Sí —afirma Horo. El hijo del Tao ya no tenía idea de qué cara poner. Hablaban de él como si ni siquiera estuviera presente, se hubiera parado e ido hacía tiempo, de no ser porque la curiosidad le obligaba a tragarse su orgullo y quedarse allí.

— ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por Ren? —preguntó En ante la duda de saber la respuesta.

—Mataría si es necesario —dijo decidido, ni un poco de titubeo se notó en sus labios.

—Horo-Horo —dijo en voz baja Ren sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. Sabía que estaba un poco loco, pero decir eso era muy fuerte.

En sonrió para sí mismo. Esperaba escuchar eso, esperaba que esa fuera la verdadera respuesta de él. Había contado satisfactoriamente, mas había una pregunta a la que no había llegado. La misma pregunta que les hacía a todas las parejas de su hija y que todos le mentían en la respuesta. Empero sabía que en ese momento no llegaría a hacerla.

El motivo real de la pregunta era comprobar la sinceridad, la valentía y el orgullo del pretendiente. Mas hasta el momento, ningún chico le había logrado responder satisfactoriamente. Todos eran unos cobardes y prejuiciosos, por suerte, ese chico Horo no parecía de esos.

Siguieron hablando y un tanto gritando. En le hizo varias preguntas extrañas, como con cuántos hombres y mujeres había estado, por qué se decidió por Ren –cuya respuesta ya sabía de hecho, mas sólo quería llegar a donde quería–, también por su cabello, por el color, pero le dio varios rodeos y al final no le dijo lo quería, y más preguntas sobre sus manías. Hasta que se decidió a preguntarle:

— ¿Te masturbas o masturbabas?

Horo se puso completamente rojo. Sentía que el calor le subía hasta las mejillas y se expandía por el resto de su cuerpo. La acumulación de sangre en su cara hizo estragos en sus pensamientos. Quiso cuestionar la pregunta, pero la mirada de él se lo impidió, no pudo sostenérsela por mucho tiempo. Apenas sí balbuceó unas cuantas respuestas incoherentes.

—Sólo responde —le interrumpió En Tao. Quería que fuera al grano, aunque sinceramente estaba disfrutando de la desesperación del muchacho.

No obstante, al contrario, el hijo lo estaba padeciendo. No podía tolerar ver a Horo en ese aprieto, mas pensó que estaba bien dejarlo, así contestaría con la verdad. Lo único que le preocupaba era cuál sería la reacción de su padre dependiendo de la respuesta. Tragó saliva. Con él no cambiaría nada, quizá tendría cosas con las que molestarlo más seguido, pero por otro lado no le molestaría si la respuesta fuera un "sí" o un "no".

—S… sí —dijo titubeando, con las mejillas teñidas de rojo y con la mirada dirigida a la mesa. Las manos las tenía inquietas y las frotaba una contra la otra sin poder detenerse o entrelazaba los dedos.

Los ojos de Ren se abrieron como platos. Podría haberse tardado un poco más, haberse quedado callado, pero no. Le dijo sinceramente que sí.

— ¿Antes o después de conocer a Ren?

—Bueno… como lo conocí en el Shaman Fight, después —contestó con una sonrisa, aún estando sonrojado completamente.

—Que gracioso —comentó sarcástico —. ¿Y actualmente?

—No, desde que estoy con él no —contestó. —No hay necesidad… —agregó mirando a Ren con cierto deseo, que fue percibido rápidamente por su padre.

— ¡Deja de verlo así mientras yo esté en frente! —gritó enojado, en realidad, sintió que le estaba faltando el respeto.

—Perdón —dijo volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia él.

En miró con reproche a Horo. No era la primera vez que alguien mayor le miraba así por tener ese comportamiento. Por lo que decidió defenderse antes de que le atacase.

—Pero no es algo que no haya hecho cualquier hombre, ¿o no? —comentó y miró a quien estaba a su lado. — ¿Verdad Ren?

— ¿Qué yo qué? —dijo el chico sorprendido.

En también miró a su hijo. No sabía si ese giro era algo bueno, pero las palabras del Usui le habían hecho dudar y sentir curiosidad por saber si su propio hijo había adquirido ese comportamiento catalogado por sí mismo como vulgar.

—Un… par de… veces… Sí —contestó Ren todo rojo. Había sentido algo movérsele dentro, esos eran los nervios. Esa pregunta le molestaba mucho, comprendió íntegramente a su novio.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó sorprendido el hombre, siendo acompañado de un simple "Ja" por parte del Usui. —Eso es tu culpa —sentenció con una media sonrisa en su cara.

— ¡¿Mí culpa?! —gritó Horo. — ¡Yo no le enseñé nada! —se defendió.

—Tiene razón, padre —confirmó Ren.

Para En esas respuestas eran las más importantes, ambos se iban a defender mutuamente, nunca sabría la verdad con ellos dos y no pretendía saberla. Sintió que ese muchacho que tenía sentado en frente era el indicado. Como ya había pensado, tenía muchos defectos, defectos que guardaba para sí mismo y que no quería que alguien más tuviera. A pesar de lo infantil, torpe, idiota y poco conocimiento matemático que tenía, ese chico era el indicado para su hijo. Con ese pensamiento, sonrió.

Horo vio esa mirada antes, era la misma que le dio su padre al novio que Pirika le presentó y al cual aprobó sin mayores inconvenientes. La misma que le dirigió su padre a su novia. Sabía que había pasado la prueba principal.

—Entonces… ¿puedo dejar a Ren en tus manos? —preguntó el jefe de la dinastía. Ren sintió nuevamente que no deberían de hablar así de él estando él mismo presente. Pero no se quejó.

—Nunca le haría nada que él no quisiera o que le lastimara… Puede confiar en mí —contestó Horo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

La prueba final había pasado. Si hubieran tenido que calificarlo del uno al diez, siendo diez la nota más alta, de seguro hubiera obtenido un ocho o un nueve. En era un hombre exigente y ahora que contaba con su aprobación, estaba todo el camino completamente recorrido. Sabía que su familia sería un tema sumamente fácil, pues ya su padre sabía que no regresaría de su viaje, sabía que se quedará en China al menos por dos años, por lo que no se preocuparía por ellos.

Su mente sólo ahondaría en hacer feliz a Ren y en no incomodar a la dinastía Tao. Estaba lleno de felicidad y completamente calmado. Amaba a Ren, tenía la aprobación de sus padres, podrían vivir juntos, ¿qué más podría pedir? Una linda noche de pasión con su gatito no sería mala idea, después de todo él es su cachorro.

– – –

**Nota final:** Con esta último capítulo doy por terminada esta costa historia. Lo advertí en el primer capítulo y lo vuelvo a repetir ahora, esta era un historia muuuuy corta. Por ahora aquí termina, pero quizá, en un futuro lejano, vuelva a retomarla y a hacer más caps. Pero por ahora, gracias por leerla y muchas gracias a quienes comentaron, estén o no leyendo eso.


End file.
